How to create a page
How to create a page (wikia) So you're wanting to create a page for your Survivor series? Or maybe your new Big Brother group game? How about the series of whatever-you-want? Well whatever it is, this tutorial was created and designed to help '''YOU''' out. Of course you can still mail any of the administrators for help, but this guide gives basic steps to help you create your first (or at least on this wikia) page. This guide can help beginners create a page. There will be images on the right to help you, but I will also put a slideshow at the end with all of the steps in order in case you need to see them all back and forth. Also at the end will be a "Tips and Tricks" section. Step One: Create an account ''Main Article: [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Create_an_account Help: Create an account]'' Make sure you have created an account on the [http://www.wikia.com/ Wikia website] before beginning anything else. Step Two: Click the contribute menu Once you have an account on the Wikia website, you're ready to create your page. You can do this step from any page on ''this ''wikia, but for starters let's just use [[Tengaged Groups|the ]][[Tengaged Groups|homepage]]. Once you're there, click the "Contribute" button. You can find this in the image to the right. Since the image is small, you can click on it to enlarge and see the menus. Step Three: Click the add a page button After clicking the "Contribute" button, click the "Add a page" button. You can find this in the image to the right. Since the image is small, you can click on it to enlarge and see the menus. Step Four: Name your page After clicking the "Add a page" button, a menu will pop up to name your page. Before creating a season page (example: [[Suitman's Survivor 1: The Amazon|SuitMan's Survivor: The Amazon]]), you should create the page to your series (example: [http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Suitman%27s_Survivor_Series SuitMan's Survivor Series]). In the image to the right, I have written "Bob's Survivor Series". You can find this in the image to the right. Since the image is small, you can click on it to enlarge and see the menus. Step Five: Choose a page layout Now you need to choose your page layout. There's going to be three choices, "Top 10 list", "Standard layout", and "Blank page". The Top 10 list isn't really for our purposes because no page, wikia or wikipedia edited, is formatted that way for information. The Standard layout isn't really a standard our wikia uses, but can be helpful. The blank page lets you being from scratch. Honestly, this step isn't a big deal. It especially won't matter once you get your hands around basic editing (which you'll figure out pretty quickly). I always choose "Blank page" because then I can start adding the code wherever, but if you choose one of the other layouts that's okay too. You can always make the page blank later. You can find this in the image to the right. Since the image is small, you can click on it to enlarge and see the menus. Step Six: Click the add a page button again This next step is as easy as the rest of them. Just click the blue "Add a page" button and that's the final step before editing your first page! You can find this in the image to the right. Since the image is small, you can click on it to enlarge and see the menus. Step Seven: Start editing At this point the page hasn't actually been created. To do that, you'll need to click on the blue "Publish" button (as seen in the picture to the right). I won't include an additional step for that because I think it's more than self-explanatory at this point. Whatever page layout you chose, you're going to begin editing. You can publish the blank page and edit it later (which I do often) or you can put some basic things on there, publish it, and then use it later. Now that you're finished with the guide, it might be time to check out the "Tips and Tricks" section below. Other administrators may add to that list to help you out! You can find this in the image to the right. Since the image is small, you can click on it to enlarge and see the menus. Tips and Tricks *Dive into the code (the Source button) instead of always using the Visual button. *Google html/css tips to get some of the basics down for the source editing. **Wikia uses mostly css code at this time. *Check out other wikia pages, find what you want your page to look like, copy their source code, put it into your page, and then dive into the code making small changes! **Never create, edit, or monitor other's pages without the user's permissions. Slideshow